Earthbound beginnings
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: Ness's first journey where he fights the evil Giygas and becomes a hero in Onett!
1. Chapter 1

Oh wow, is this really happening now? I feel my head spinning as I am preparing myself to fight a villain, but I know that this is no ordinary villain. This villain is a powerful being, and it happens to be an alien being as well. An alien being is powerful, and I feel myself growing faint as I realize that this battle isn't going over so well. What if I lose? What if I can't do this? I look over at my friends who are struggling as well, and I feel the fear creeping up behind me like a shadow that is lurking and sneaking around in the darkness. I prepare myself to try one of the psychic moves that I have, PK Flash.

"PK Flash!" I yell and concentrate all my energy into one green large orb. The large green orb is forming into a mass, and then before I can aim it, the enemy's eyes are trained on me and I freeze. Oh wait, I haven't been telling my story in the best detail possible have I? Okay, let me start from the beginning.

My name is Ness and I am a young boy. I have a younger sister named Tracy, a dog named King, and parents. I enjoy baseball, and if I were to get into a fight or have to defend myself I would use a baseball bat believe it or not. Okay, so about where I live, I live in a town called Onett which is in Eagleland. It's a nice town, and I like to keep to myself and my family a lot. So about how my journey started, it all started on one particular night.

I was asleep at night, and then I was awakened by this shaking in the ground. I awaken with a jolt from a dream of me playing baseball, and then I look around. My room is a mess, but it's also dark and so I get up to investigate and see what the problem was. I walk out of my room and into the hallway. I see Tracy's room in the hallway and walk inside.

"Ness, did the sound wake you up too?" She asks me. She is shuddering and I can tell that she is scared. I look away, and then nod my head. Truthfully I am feeling anxious and anticipating what could happen but I don't want to be scared so I look around the room and see that there is a cracked bat lying on the ground. I want to know what Tracy is doing with a bat in her room, but I decide that I could wait to ask that question and then walk over to the bat, and pick it up. As soon as I pick up the bat, I walk towards the door and look over at Tracy who has her back turned on me. I don't know what is going on, but I will get to the bottom of it.

I walk out into the hallway, and then am heading out of the house, when I see my mother in the hallway. She is looking at me and says,

"Ness, are you crazy? You want to investigate the sound and what it was don't you?" I nod my head and see that she is against the idea. She sighs and says,

"I know you would go out anyway despite what I tell you. Go ahead, but make sure you change out of your pajamas and come back home when you're done!" I nod my head, and go upstairs to change.

After changing I walk out the door, and see that there is commotion on the hill near my house. I follow the path that leads up to the hill, and I investigate for a little bit. I see that the darkness is enveloping the trees and the grass and making it harder to see. Darn it, I forgot my flashlight I just realized that but I see a ton of flashlights up on the hill and I'm assuming that something is going on up there. I walk up on the path, and then feel something inside me. I feel like I'm walking into something that I shouldn't be getting involved in, btu I decide to ignore the feeling and see what is going on after all that's why I'm out here anyway. I walk for a few minutes and see nothing unusual until I arrive at where the police are. One of the police officers turns around and spots me.

"Wha-" I begin to say and then the police officer cuts me off.

"Ness, there is a meteorite that just crashed here, but you shouldn't be here because you're bothering the officers! We have some important stuff to do and I think you should go home!" he says with an annoyed tone. I groan and decide that it is late and maybe I should go to bed. I decide to walk away from the scene although I was a little ticked off cause I couldn't see the meteorite due to all the police that were there. I could probably see it again in the future, and for some odd reason something inside me was saying that I would see the meteorite. I decide to try and put it off for tonight and then walk back home.

Nothing happens on the walk back, and as I am walking I observe the night sky. The sky is beautiful and dark with stars in it, and a full moon. I stare at the night sky for a while, and then hear someone shouting my name. I look down at my house and see that my mom is outside waiting for me. I walk down the hill at a fast pace and then see that she is worried.

"Ness, there is no point in talking about this tonight. I think you should go to bed, don't you?" I shake my head, and she groans. "Ness, I think you should go to bed young man," her voice sounds annoyed at this point and I decide that I couldn't argue with her so I nod my head and go back to bed, however I do not fall asleep due to my thoughts bothering me about what has just happened. I have a lot of unanswered questions but I know that they would probably be answered in the future and I may not want to know the answers at that time. Just when I am beginning to feel tired and weary, I hear the doorbell ring. Who could that be? I immediately get out of bed, and walk out wondering who could be at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door and see Pokey one of the police officers' son standing in the doorway. I look at him, and see that he is just eyeing me from top to bottom. I see that he is about to speak, and I remain silent.

"Hey, listen to what I've got to say! When I took Picky to where the meteorite landed... Good evening Ma'm, you look lovely as usual," He turns his attention to my mom as he says this and laughs. I turn to see that my mom is turning red and looking away in embarrassment. I know that he is not done speaking and so I turn to look at him again and sure enough he continues speaking. "Anyway, as I was saying the police that were dealing with the meteorite suddenly left to deal with the Sharks. You know the Sharks? The local ruffians that have been causing trouble around these areas? Anyway, I noticed that Picky was gone after that, and I'm blaming the cops cause it certainly wasn't my fault. When my dad gets back, I know I'm gonna get it, and so I'm relying on you to help me. You're my bestest friend, and won't you help me? If you say no, then I will say something that will cut through you like a knife." I stand there frozen and thinking of what I can do or say, and then I realize that saying yes would be the best thing to do and so I force a smile on my face and nod my head. Pokey smiles back and says, "All right! Now let's blow this popsicle stand! Won't you say goodbye to your mother before we leave?" I nod my head and walk over to my mother. As I am preparing myself to say goodbye, Pokey says, "Your dog is unreliable but we should still take him along just in case. Also the cracked baseball bat in Tracy's room should be helpful as well. I don't care what anyone says, but you're a strong powerful young boy, and you will come a long way. I rely on you as my fighter, and want to tell you to 'GO FOR IT!' Also remember to change out of your PJ's before you leave." I nod my head, and try to keep everything in mind about what he just said.

"Goodbye, Mom," I say quietly without looking at her. I feel myself growing almost emotional but I try my best to hide it. My mother hugs my tightly and says,

"Ness, no matter what happens I know you will do great. Just come back safe, all right?" I look up as I notice that her voice is cracking and I see that she is almost crying. I feel tears forming in my eyes, and I turn my head away so I don't have to see her or let her see me crying. Then without saying anything else, I go upstairs and change.

I put on a yellow and blue striped t-shirt, shorts, a red hat, and red sneakers along with a small yellow backpack to put in anything that I would need on my journey. After changing, I walk into Tracy's room, and grab the bat. I notice that she isn't there, but I see that the bat looks very old and has a large crack in it, however I put it inside my bag, and go back to where Pokey is. "All right, so you lead the way and I'll follow at a safe distance. Let's get going!" Pokey gets up and stands in front of me, and then I remember what he said about bringing King along so I walk over to the dog. The dog looks up at me, and realizes that he should follow me. He barks, and then gets up on his legs, while staring me in the eye. I smile, and then when I am about to leave the house, the phone rings. I immediately walk over to the phone, and then pick it up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. I get a quick answer and hear that my dad is on the line.

"Hey Ness, it's your dad. I just wanted to wish you good luck on what you're doing, and that you can talk to me anytime you want. I also deposited $30 into your bank account and am hoping that you have your ATM card. Do you?" I nod my head but then realize that he cannot see me, so I say,

"Yeah." I can picture my dad smiling as he hears my voice, and he says,

"This is great. I'm the father of a hero." I smile, and say,

"Well I'm not a hero yet, am I?"

"You are to me, my boy. Go out there and do good!" I smile, and then hang up the phone. As soon as I hang up, I leave the house with Pokey and King at my heels.

As soon as I leave the house, I walk on the path towards where the meteor was, and then I see a green snake slithering around on the floor. I look at it, trying to hide the fear on my face, however it sees me and before I can react, it moves towards me at lightning-fast speed and attacks.


	3. Chapter 3

The snake bites at me, and I try to dodge, however it moves quickly and bites into my leg. I bite my tongue in an attempt to not cry out, and see that when it pulls it's fangs out of my leg, there are two small spots of blood. I am worried that the snake is poisonous, however I cannot worry about that now. I think of how I can retaliate, and I immediately ball my hands up into fists and bash the snake on the head as hard as I can. The snake crumbles to the ground and is lying unconscious now, and so I decide to take this opportunity and walk away. As I walk away from the snake, I turn my head to Pokey and ask him, "Was the snake poisonous?" He shakes his head, and I breathe in a huge sigh of relief. As I turn my head back towards the path, I see that there is a black crow sitting in front of us. "Oh no, not again!" I think to myself, but say nothing. I decide to get this over with quickly and walk towards the crow. Before the crow can react or notice that we are there, I bash it on the head, and then King bites at the crow. The crow takes both attacks, and then it looks at me. I can assume that it is about to peck at my face, so I quickly put my hands in front of my eyes and sure enough I feel the sharp beak of the crow pecking at my face. Then before I can do anything, I hear King growling and then lunging at the crow. Then the crow stops pecking at me, and I take my hands off my eyes and see that the crow is flying away. I look at the ground as I notice that something is lying on the ground, and see that there is a cookie. I take the cookie, and put it inside my bag before resuming the journey again. I groan and think to myself, this is going to be a long journey. However, when I am done with the battle, I realize that I am feeling weak and drained of energy. I slowly sit on the ground, and then am huddling my knees into my stomach when Pokey looks down at me and says, "Ness, why are you stalling? We need to get a move on!" I groan in annoyance, and then look away from him.

"I'm kinda tired, why can't I rest?" Pokey looks at me, with his eyes flaring in anger, before responding.

"Ness, you don't understand do you? I think you may be able to heal yourself. If you're tired, we can definitely rest but we just started so we should continue for a little while don't you think?" I think about what he has just said, and then I realize he's right, I don't understand what he is talking about. I don't understand what he means by "you can heal yourself." I decide to ask.

"What do you mean by "you can heal yourself?" I ask. Pokey looks away, and then sighs.

"Ness, it is a long story, but I believe you have or will be developing psychic powers. They are called PSI and I may be wrong but you can definitely use it to heal yourself. So try it out." I look at him with a bewildered look on my face, and then say,

"Me having psychic powers? How is that happening? Also, you need to tell me how to use it so I can heal and recover some energy."

"All right, I don't have it so I can't really say. You need to figure it out yourself." I roll my eyes and think, wow what a help that was. I look down at the snake bites, and then see that my hands have dried blood on them because of the crow pecking at my hands. I close my eyes tightly, and then gently put my hands over the snake bites. I bite my tongue because the pain feels intense now that I was touching the cut, but then I feel the pain slowly subsiding. I open my eyes, and then see that a bright white light is enveloping my cut, and then the cut is growing smaller. My eyes open in shock as I cannot believe what I am seeing. Then I wrap my hands around each other and see that the familiar light is back, and healing my cut up hands. I wait a few seconds, and then see that the wounds I had are completely gone as if nothing was ever there. So now I get up, and feel much more energized. I look at Pokey and see that he is staring at me with his mouth open. "Whoa, I was right! You are an amazing friend, aren't you?! Now let's get going!" I nod my head, and then walk up the hill.

As I am walking up the hill, I stop in my tracks as I hear some scuffling noises. I slow down and see that there is an animal nearby. The animal appears to be a small runaway dog, and it is looking at us. Without warning, it comes towards us, and then runs at a fast speed. "Oh god, what is with all these vicious animals?" I think to myself, and then hold up my hands in an attempt to shield myself.

The dog bites into my arm, and I look over at Pokey who is hiding behind me. I feel myself growing angry because he isn't doing anything to help me, however I see that King jumps into the battle and attacks the dog biting at it's legs. As the dog stumbles and falls on the ground, I run up to it, and hit it on the head. I'm hoping that later in the future, Pokey can tell me or I can figure out what kinds of powers I would develop. I see that King is barking and circling the dog, and then I see with horror that the dog is about to get up, and it gets up quickly. I watch as King chases after the dog, however it jumps out of the way, and comes towards me. This time it bites me again, however Pokey is whimpering behind me and I use my free arm to hit the dog on the head again, as hard as I can and then it lets go of my arm and runs away whimpering. I groan once the dog runs away and look at Pokey. "Why aren't you helping us?" I try to keep my voice calm but I notice that it is sounding loud and angry.

"I'm scared!" He says. I look away, and then respond coldly.

"If you're scared, then why are you so eager to come along with me?" Pokey is silent, and doesn't respond and then I decide to ignore it and continue moving forward. After all, I have a job to do and I can do it with or without Pokey. So I walk up the hill without encountering any enemies, and then see that the comet is on top of the hill. As we approach the comet, I hear a whine and recognize it as King. King is howling, and then he runs off down the hill. Oh great, there goes my dog. I should just move on, and ignore anyone that is leaving my party. I turn my attention back to the comet on top, and then walk towards it.

The comet is glowing bright yellow, and I can tell by the steam that is rising off the comet that it is hot and that I shouldn't touch it. I feel like I should stare at the comet however I decide not to and to walk away from it and investigate the area more. I walk around the area, and notice that there is a blonde boy sleeping behind one of the bushes. I recognize him as Picky and then walk up to him. I nudge him lightly on the shoulder and then he startles awake. His eyes are bewildered and he is looking at me and then Pokey.

"Whoa, I was sleeping and you guys woke me up! I was looking for Pokey, because he got scared and ran away. I want to go home, and now I'm wondering who is the bigger coward. Mom and Dad are probably worried about us." He gets up and then he and Pokey walk down the hill. I look at them, and then Picky meets my eyes. I am about to walk down the hill, when I see that Pokey is running back up to me.

"Ness, do you hear anything like a bee buzzing?" I strain my ears to hear any sound like that and shake my head. "Oh come on, you must hear that sound! Wait, what is that?" Pokey is pointing at the meteor and then I see that it is glowing brighter, and the light is almost blinding. I cover my eyes, and see that the light is still shining on my eyes, and all around me for that matter. I turn away and force my eyes open, as I hear a buzzing sound approaching now. I look over at Pokey and see that there is a small insect circling around us.

"I am not a bee, I am from ten years in the future," the small insect says. I strain my ears to hear it because it is so small that I can barely hear it. Then it continues speaking and says, "Giygas is ruling the world, and there is much devastation. He is the cosmic destroyer of all things and is sending everything and everyone into darkness. You must listen to me, if you want to change the future."


End file.
